The present invention relates to improvements carried out in emitting and receiving antennas, particularly those used by ham operators, and achieving through the application of these antennas significant advantages of practical and functional performance, particularly with respect to the presently existing antenna types.
Conventional antennas are fixedly fitted to a corresponding frequency band, which means that there can be no other operation therewith but that at such a frequency, and additionally, as the system is a fixed one, it is difficult to maintain or stand by the exact point of the band at which operation is required.